


Furry love

by Yeira



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Christmas Presents, Other, cuteness overflow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeira/pseuds/Yeira
Summary: Just a short, cute poem about the nature of poros <3It's meant to be small gift for Christmas and nothing special, but I still hope you enjoy it!





	Furry love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyTobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTobi/gifts).



> The first verse was not created by me, it's the official description of Riot Games. I don't have any rights regarding the characters or the game.

Born out of love, blinded by glee  
Innocent, pure, magic and free  
Faithful, trusting; often naive,  
soft, furry; their hearts hold a key

Jumping, dancing, fluffing around,  
Mocking the champions, who enter their ground;  
Giving them a snack is a viable measure,  
It's sure to keep them purring with pleasure

All hail to the Poro King!  
Herding his fluffy subjects to battle,  
Controlling ice, espresso and fire;  
Kneel before him, acknowledge his empire!

But not all of them are warriors,  
Some anxiously hide behind the Glorious,  
The one, from all Poro adored:  
Braum, the Heart of the Freljord

Saving the Poro without second thought,  
Bashing their foes with a shield to behold;  
This man a true hero is,  
Caring for the weakest;  
The Poro wear his mustache with proud


End file.
